Au fait, Hermione, je t'aime
by Tarika
Summary: Une dispute entre Ron et Hermione. Rien de bien extraordinaire me direz-vous, vous aurez certainement raison. Mais quand un Harry qui veut sauver ses tympans s’en mêle, ça donne quoi ?


**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi. Stop. Pas nouveau. Stop. Pourquoi vous venez encore voir ici ? Stop.

Tit O.S qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps, je le trouve marrant, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

**

* * *

**

Au fait, Hermione, je t'aime 

- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY !! TU ES LE PIRE GARÇON QUE J'AI JAMAIS CONNU !!

Soirée normale chez les Gryffondor. Comment ça « normale » ? Une dispute entre Ron et Hermione ? Pensez-vous ! Avec le temps, c'est devenu presque routinier. Il y avait seulement quelques petits premières années pour sursauter encore lorsque Granger hurlait à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Harry, lui, continuait à faire ses devoirs tranquillement, sans même lever la tête pour savoir ce qu'avait – encore – pu faire Ron pour énerver son amie. Les seules à en faire des gorges chaudes étaient Lavande et Parvati qui gloussaient dans un fauteuil, se délectant de la scène. Les regards navrés des autres sixièmes années parmi lesquels Neville qui était toujours celui qui s'y collait – avec Ginny parfois – pour calmer Hermione tandis que Harry s'occupait généralement de Ron.

- JE SORS AVEC QUI JE VEUX, QUAND JE VEUX ET OÙ JE VEUX ! NOUS SOMMES AU XXe ! LES FEMMES SONT LIBRES ET ELLES N'ONT PAS BESOIN QU'UN CRÉTIN QUI LEUR VEUT SOIT DISANT « DU BIEN » VIENNENT SE MÊLER DE LEURS OIGNONS !

Ouh, niveau décibels elle était déchaînée ce soir là, Hermione. Harry espérait, de sa table, qu'il aurait encore ses tympans le lendemain pour entendre les commentaires de Lee pour l match de Quidditch.

- JE T'AI SEULEMENT DIS QUE JE TROUVAIS QUE TU PASSAIS MOINS DE TEMPS AVEC HARRY ET MOI CES TEMPS-CI ! ET DE PLUS EN PLUS AVEC MCLAGGEN !

- ET ALORS ? QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT TE FAIRE ? TU ES JALOUX PEUT-ÊTRE ?

À ce stade de la… discussion, toutes les conversations dans la salle commune s'étaient arrêtées, même Harry daigna lever un œil de son devoir de métamorphose pour voir comment Ron allait réagir à cette nouvelle attaque.

Les oreilles aussi rouges que deux tomates bien mûres, Ron ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer d'un regard ô combien venimeux, encore un peu plus et il pourrait se prendre pour le Basilic où que ses yeux deviennent des lanceurs d'Avada Kedavra, au choix, même si le Basilic, c'était mieux pour tuer en secret, ce dont il avait visiblement fort envie à l'instant. La tension était aisément palpable et quelqu'un serait rentré dans la pièce qu'il en serait ressorti aussitôt de peur de finir carbonisé par les deux regards mortels que les… _hum hum_… amis se lançaient

Finalement, Ron tourna les talons et alla se réfugier dans le dortoir, martelant pesamment les marches et claquant la porte suffisamment fort pour que personne n'ignore que c'était une très mauvaise idée de venir le voir pour l'instant. Hermione le regarda partir, une fureur intense brûlant encore dans ses yeux, les poings serrés, tremblants le long de son corps.

Avec un soupir, Neville et Harry se jetèrent un regard fataliste avant de se lever de manière synchro, respectivement de leur chaise et de leur fauteuil. Neville prit Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la salle commune, ils allaient certainement aller dans la Salle sur Demande là om Hermione pourrait hurler de tout son saoul… le pauvre Neville devrait certainement demander une paire de cache oreille pour garder ses tympans intacts.

Harry, lui, prit la direction du dortoir, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte, s'attendant à recevoir un OVNI en pleine tête comme Ron lui en avait une fois lancé un – son manuel de potion de 500 pages pour être plus précis, Harry n'avait du la vie sauve que grâce à son habilité à éviter les Cognards au Quidditch.

-… Ron ?

Pas de réponse.

- Ron ?

Harry entra dans la pièce, ferma la porte, jeta un sort d'assourdissement sur le dortoir et se dirigea vers le lit de son ami. Les rideaux du baldaquin étaient fermés et il les ouvrit, tout en se tenant prêt à déguerpir.

- Ron.

- Ouais, je suis au courant que je m'appelle Ron, merci… grogna son ami en se détournant.

Le Survivant soupira et s'assit à terre.

Le silence régna durant quelques minutes, uniquement troublé par le bruit des respirations des deux amis. Calme pour Harry, saccadée pour Ron bien qu'il tentait vainement de l'apaiser.

- Elle était vraiment furieuse ce soir. Remarqua Harry d'une voix égale. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis pour la mettre dans cet état.

- Tu l'as entendu, non ? Marmonna Ron. Que je trouvais qu'elle passait moins de temps avec nous…

- Quoi d'autre ?

- J'ai… peut-être aussi sous-entendu que McLaggen était un imbécile arrogant…

Soupir de la part du Survivant. Ron pouvait être génial à certains moment mais à d'autre, il était d'une idiotie confondante… la plupart du temps quand il s'agissait de se concilier Hermione. Oh, il l'adorait, ce n'était pas ça le problème, mais il commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête de leurs sempiternelles disputes.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller t'excuser…

- Quoi ? Pas question ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si cette fille est une folle furieuse !

- Tu y peux beaucoup, crois moi. Alors maintenant, tu vas te lever de ce lit, descendre dans la salle commune, attendre que Neville et Hermione reviennent et lui présenter tes excuses, c'est bien clair ?

- Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix et que si j'y vais pas, tu m'y traînera par les pieds.

- Exactement.

Un énorme soupir ponctua sa dernière parole et, bien à contrecœur, le dernier fils Weasley se leva et sorti du dortoir, Harry le chargeant au passage de quelques affaires pour faire ses devoirs.

Leur descente dans la salle commune fut suivie par soixante-quatre paire d'yeux interrogateurs, le plus naturellement du monde, Harry se dirigea vers sa table où ses devoirs avaient été abandonnés et s'y remit, imité par Ron avec un temps de retard.

Environ une heure plus tard, le portait de la Grosse Dame pivota, laissant apparaître Neville et Hermione. Celle-ci semblait s'être un brin calmée même si elle esquissa un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit Ron s'avancer vers elle. Neville s'éclipsa discrètement, rejoignant un fauteuil, dernier bastion sûr qui ne risquait pas d'être attaqué, à moins que les deux Gryffondor ne décident de régler leur différends à coup de coussin, ce qui était fort peu probable.

Le silence régna durant de longues minutes entre eux, ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, prêts à prendre la fuite si l'autre faisait un geste brusque.

Finalement, Ron marmonna quelque chose. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- … J'suis désolé.

Soupir d'Hermione. Ron pouvait être obtus, macho, insensible quelque fois, elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas ça exprès pour lui gâcher la vie... du moins elle l'espérait.

- C'est bon…

D'un même pas, ils se dirigèrent vers Harry qui avait suivi la scène d'une oreille attentive. Il leva la tête et leur sourit. Hermione lui rendit son sourire et elle s'installa près de lui, Ron à ses côté, afin de faire leurs devoirs ensemble.

La vie reprit son cours dans la salle commune. Du côté Potter-Weasley-Granger, c'était le calme plat, tous trois penchés sur leurs devoirs, on aurait dit des élèves modèles.

- Hermione ?

- Mmh ?

- J'comprend pas là, tu peux m'expliquer ?

La jeune fille se pencha sur le devoir de son ami et lui expliqua le pourquoi du besoin des dents de Géranium dentu dans une potion d'inhibition aux effets des philtres d'amour.

- Au fait, Hermione ?

- Mmh ?

- Je t'aime.

Une chaise qui se renverse, un garçon et une fille à terre, la fille embrassant sauvagement le garçon, un Harry qui regarde d'un air approbateur. Tout ça à cause d'une simple potion contre les philtres d'amour ? Voilà qui est paradoxale, mais ce n'est pas Harry qui va s'en plaindre, ses tympans sont sauvés pour un bon bout de temps, et certainement pas les tourtereaux qui semblent oublieux de tout autre chose et leur baiser qui dure…


End file.
